


A Day in the Sun

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Full Moon Ficlet, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, One-Shot, werefox!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's just another summer day.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 15
Kudos: 255
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #381: Sun





	A Day in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Fic(let). No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Derek could smell his mate inside the house, so he had been around inside before he disappeared. Derek knew that Stiles was leading him on a wild goose chase. The weekend was theirs to do what they wanted, and that meant that Stiles was going to be a little shit. He followed the newest scent trail to the backdoor in the kitchen and stopped when he saw the pair of underwear hanging off the handle. 

Stripping down and piling the clothes in the corner by the cabinets was easy. Shifting to his wolf form was even easier. Finding Stiles, that was going to be the hard part. Derek had slept in, and that had given Stiles a lot of time to run around the Preserve behind the house. The sun was shining, and Derek was enjoying the feel of it on his fur. It filled him with a warmth that he wasn't able to get in his human skin. Dashing around toward where the monument was, Derek smelled that Stiles hadn't been there. He had skirted around the area according to Stiles' scent on the wind. Stiles hadn't actually been on the grounds where the old house had stood. 

There were a few other places that Stiles liked to run around, so Derek darted off after them. There was a scent there at each of them, but it was just like the monument. He found a new scent trail though near the road at the back edge. Stiles had run the perimeter it seemed. 

Derek put on a burst of speed to follow the scent. As he neared an area he didn't go to often, he slowed down. Stiles had backtracked through his own scent a lot. He could smell the happiness on Stiles though in his scent. He smelled happier than he had been in a while. Though being one of the lead detectives for the Beacon Hills Police Department meant that he spent a lot of time at home thinking about work. About cases. It was part of why Derek loved him. Derek worked for his father at the Sheriff's office, and they were both happy with that. 

The threes started to thin out, and Derek slowed down even more as he came into the area that was lit up with sunlight. He could see the small black shape curled in the middle of the clearing. It was a massive one, overgrown with wildflowers around the edges. They kept the middle clear though for an area to have picnics. There was a driveable trail that dropped them about half a mile away, and it was one of the first places that Derek had taken Stiles on a date after Stiles had graduated college. 

Stiles didn't even twitch as Derek got close to him. He was stretched out in the sun and not curled like Derek had thought that he was. Derek hunched down low and made sure that he was upwind from Stiles, so his nose didn't catch his scent. Stiles was still asleep, though. If anyone was looking at them, they would think that they were seeing things, with Derek hunched his ass in the air wiggling it before he jumped on Stiles. 

The yip that Stiles let out was only curtailed by the claws that came out as Stiles rolled onto his back to get at whatever had attacked him. Derek waited though for the scent of him to fill Stiles' nose. Stiles settled down and blinked up at him, his heart racing with a little fear and a lot of adrenaline. 

Derek ducked his head down and licked up the side of Stiles' face. Stiles rolled to his side before getting up, stretching his vulpine body out from where he had been napping in the sun. Derek brushed up against his side, feeling the heat from the side that had been in the sun. 

They couldn't speak in their full shift forms, but Derek was okay with that. Derek pushed his head into Stiles' side until he flopped over and curled up to where Derek could curl around him. A lazy Saturday in the sun was plenty good enough for them. Summer was fading, and soon it would be too cold for them to do this often. Stiles only liked being out like this when in the shade, he was still warm. Despite the fact that he now ran warmer. 

Biting Stiles to save his life had been the biggest regret in his life. Not the whole saving it, but he knew that Stiles was happy as a human. That Stiles had come out of it, a werefox was not really a shock to any of them. The lingering magic from the Nogitsune was something that they had all seen and felt on him when he was pissed off. The transformation though, had pushed off all of that magic. The first thing that Stiles had told him when he had come out of the change was that he loved him. 

Stiles had survived his teenage years living in mortal danger for nearly all of high school only to be shot and nearly killed by a drunk driver. Still, there was no lingering regret on the fact that he had saved his life. Stiles loved him, and that was all that really mattered. 

Derek curled in a little more and laid his head over Stiles' neck. He enjoyed the feel of Stiles in the safety of his body and the feel of the thump of his heart. This was all he needed to be happy.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 


End file.
